The Heart
by Little Fishii
Summary: This is a one shoter....when yamis girlfreind gets in a car accident he starts thinking of fun times together. But when he thinks of a certain one will it turn out it was his fault for the accident? R&R PLZ! THANX!


Kaji: Hullo! Just to tell you I don't own any of these characters-  
  
Rei: *snorts* RIGHT!!  
  
Kaji: * glares at Rei* I don't own them I uh... CLAIM THEM!!  
  
Rei: Same thing!  
  
Kaji: NA-UH!  
  
Rei: YEAH-HUH!!  
  
Kaji: YOU DO IT TO!!  
  
Rei: * looks around nervously* NO I DON'T!!  
  
Kaji: DO TO!!!!  
  
Yami: *looks at Seto, Joey, Bakura, & Malik* Uh. loks like Rei and Kaji are a bit preokupide sooo.  
  
Joey: LETS JUST START THE STORY ALREADY!!! PEOPLE OF FANFICTION.NET!! WE BRING YOU.. THE HEART. enjoy...  
************************************  
  
Yami:*I don't understand!What did I do to deserve this!* **yami was sitting next to his girlfriend Kaji who had been in car accident,and now was in bed at Tokyo hospital.* Please Kami,let her live!she did nothing wrong!  
  
Kaji and Yami's friends started arriving as they heard the news.Rei & Seto came with Yami and Joey ,her brother, came ASAP.Rei had ran out of the room crying & came back 30 min. later.Joey, Malik,& Bakura were in the lobby praying that she would be all right.Rei & Seto came to join them.  
  
Yami:*starts thinking of memories when they first met*I remember when we first met...  
  
***************************************** A/N: Kaji:*runs into room screaming*AIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*looks behind her and runs out of the room followed by Malik & Bakura* Malik:HOW DARE YOU MAKE US PRAY!!*Malik & Bakura run out of room* *You hear crashing sounds,then see a blur, followed by two more.*  
  
*******************************************  
  
It was a Saturday morning and a perfect day to go shopping at the mall.Rei & the crew were at the mall & leaving Hot Topic,after they had dressed Yami up in leather pants,boots,a plain black shirt, a choker and spikes & had a gay guy following Yami...  
  
Rei:Looks like you got your self a stocker!*she looked behind the guy turns and starts looking at Victoria Secrets store.* Strange...  
  
Yami: Really now I didn't notice...he's been following us for the past.. oh.I don't know..Hour!  
  
They walked past the food court and saw Kaji.She was studying for the test on Monday.She was a Freshman at Tokyo High.she had known Rei for a few years. Rei was sophomore in high school...  
  
Kaji:*Looks up from her books and waves to Rei and Joey.*  
  
Rei:*Turns to look at Kaji,smiles,and waves*Let's go say hi to Kaji!!  
  
The crew starts walking in her direction...  
  
Kaji:*starts closing her books and stuffing them into her backpack*Looks like you guys got a stocker!*she slides over so they all can fit in the booth*  
  
Rei: that's what I said!  
  
Joey:Well either way he's been following Yami for the past hour or so.  
  
Kaji:Is that so.*she stands and smiles wider than ever.*I'll get him off ur guys tails for good!!^_^*she starts towards the guard in the corner.*  
  
Rei: OOOO!!!!0_0 this is gunna be GOOD!!!*she jumps up and runs over to Kaji*What are you going to do??  
  
Kaji:Youll see soon enough..^_^just acted scared/sad, kay?  
  
*they reach the guard...*  
  
Kaji:Sir?*sniff,sniff.*that guy over there..*she points to the gay guy* Is following our friends and us and won't leave us alone.*sniff,sniff..*  
  
Rei:*sniff,sniff*can you get him to go away???  
  
Guard: *says something into his radio* Say no more!!*he walks over to the guy*Have you been following those young ladies over there?*he points to Rei and Kaji*  
  
Gay Guy:*looks over at Kaji & Rei..*  
  
Rei & Kaji:*have goofy grins on their faces.They wave*  
  
Gay Guy:N-N-Noooo...  
  
Rei:*looks down the walkway and see's two other gaurds..Pokes Kaji...*Ummm.Kaji???I think he called for backup...*snorts a little laugh*  
  
Kaji:*she looks down the hall following Rei's gaze...she sees the first guard pull out num-chucks,the second pulls out ninja stars,and the third.he..uhhh.he uhhh..pulls out a...A BAT!!Yeah he pulls out one of those bat things police people carry around...O,well...YOU know what I mean!!  
  
Rei & Kaji:*look at each other...start laughing as they start running towards the guys..*  
  
Kaji:Come on!!!Before it gets ugly,and it will...  
  
Guys:*Just stare at the guy being chased by the three gaurds* o_0  
  
Rei:COME ON!*she yanks on Seto to get up*  
  
*They all run out of the mall into the parking lot and pile into Seto's limo..*  
  
Everyone:*Burst out laughing accept Kaji.*  
  
Kaji:*she looks up from her book,shakes her head then starts reading again.*  
  
Rei:*wispers something to Yami.*  
  
Yami:*nods his head*  
  
Kaji:*looks at Yami and Rei. They were up to something she could tell.*  
  
Yami: * Hugs Kaji then blushes.* Uh. that was for getting rid of that guy.  
  
Kaji: Yeah.Uh.. You're welcome?....* Kaji looks at Rei*  
  
Rei: *smiles then blushes* Oh!! How stupid of me!! I forgot you guys never really met.^_^() Yami, Kaji. Kaji, Yami.  
  
Kaji: *mumbles* Figures...  
  
Yami: *laughs*  
  
Rei: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED 'TA MEAN?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Kaji: Nothing.. *she looks over atr Seto.* Seto can you drop me off at my apartment?? I got somethings to do and I need to study..  
  
Seto: Sure..  
  
*************************************************  
  
*Joey walks in.*  
  
Joey: Uh..Dude? visting hours are over...  
  
Yami: *Looks at Joey* ok.. *He kisses Kaji then walks out the door with Joey.*  
  
**********************************************  
  
Kaji: TUNE IN NEXT TIME WHEN KAJI, REI AND FRIENDS GO TO ALBERTSONS LATE AT NIGHT AND HAVE A SCARY GAME OF BOYS AGAINST GIRLS FOOD FIGHT/HIDE AND SEEK/ LASER TAG THING!!! *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..*gasp!* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. Well yeah. uh.. you get my point.. LATER!! ^_^  
  
Everyone: o_0 


End file.
